Victims of Virmire
by GoldenChocobo
Summary: This fic will explore the final moments of Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko. It will feature a chapter on Ashley at the AA Tower and a chapter on Kaiden at the bomb/nuke site. The verse is MShep, no specified romance or backstory. Rated T for some strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Ashley Williams

**This is my first Mass Effect fic, it's more of an experiment to see if I can compliment the Mass Effect universe with my writing style. Any errors in lore will be corrected if pointed out, although I generally double check for lore errors. Reviews would be appreciated and also be a great help. This part 1 of 2.**

**Victims of Virmire**

Virmire 2183

''You know it's the right choice, LT.'' Ashley says to the Commander amidst the Geth assault at the AA Tower. Shepard's voice buzzes over the comms, she puts her finger back on the comms.

''Aye aye, Commander'' She releases the comms and aims over cover, her Avenger ready, she unleashes a barrage of bullets at the Geth. One by one the synthetics drop at her mercy.

''Go! Now!'' She screams at the Salarians. ''I'll hold them off! GO!''

The Salarians salute Ash, and the team scurries off towards the bomb site. Satisfied, she reloads her gun. She leaps over the cover and charges the synthetics.

''Die you synthetic bastards!'' Ash screams as she runs towards the group, she takes cover behind a wall. Ashley peers around the corner; she is confronted by several Geth troopers a few feet away from her. She switches out to her Katana and unleashes several shots at the troopers. One trooper stands, its gun aimed at the Gunnery Chief. She returns to cover, readies her Carnage and fires it at the trooper.

''They just won't quit!'' She reloads her shotgun, and switches back out for the Avenger. She peers around cover once again, nothing moves.

''Come on out!'' She screams, but she gets no response. Ash walks closer towards where the synthetics originated from. One pops over cover and shoots her in the leg.

''AH! You bastard!'' She cries and she crawls over to nearby cover. She quickly checks her leg, clean shot. _'Not like it matters, but it hurts like a bitch'_ she thinks to herself. A noise catches her attention, she looks to the sky and see's the Normandy flying away.

''God speed, Skipper''

She blind fires around cover to keep the Geth at bay. She holds on to her leg to stop the blood draining too quickly. Her arms get weaker, she can barely hold up her gun. She sits, leaning against cover. Her breath gets quicker and deeper. Geth close in on her position. One points a Pulse Rifle directly at her. A blast heard in the distance distracts the synthetics. Ash smiles to herself.

''It's over, you sons o' bitches''

'_Death closes all: but something ere the end  
Some work of noble note, may yet be done  
Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Kaidan Alenko

**Victims of Virmire**

Virmire 2183

''It's the right choice, and you know it Ash.'' Kaiden shouts over the comms to Shepard and Ashley. Shepard's voice buzzes over the comms as Alenko aims his Predator at a Geth. ''I understand Commander, I don't regret a thing.''

He fires several shots and incapacitates the platform. He puts up his barriers to deflect bullets and lifts a unit that runs at him. He then flings the synthetic into a group of other Geth, knocking them all down.

''Take that you lifeless bastards!'' He roars as he fires more shots in the general direction of the Geth. ''You need to go now, I can keep the Geth at bay.'' He orders the crew members. They take one look at him, salute and run towards the AA tower.

The Geth turn in pursuit of the fleeing crew members. Just as they reach the entrance to the bomb site, Kaiden lifts the group of Geth and throw them back at the opposite wall. He ducks behind a fuel tank.

''Ah…'' He scrunches his face and puts his hands upon his temples. ''Damn headaches!''

He peers around the fuel tank. The Geth get back up after being flung at the wall, disorientated, they make several different electronic sounds and look around. Kaiden leans back against the fuel tank and takes several deep breaths. He looks towards the nuke, it seems fine and is still armed.

''Here goes nothing'' He rolls out of cover, firing his Predator at the Geth. Several drop but are quickly replaced with others. ''Go to hell!'' He roars as he throws the Geth back.

He ducks back into cover behind a fuel tank opposite to the previous. He loads his omni tool and fires an overload at the Geth. The overload jumps between the group, destroying some whilst confusing other. Amongst the confusion Kaiden quickly navigates behind the different fuel tanks. He finds himself at the fuel tank closest to the nuke. The Geth begin to chatter.

''What're you saying?'' He whispers to himself.

An explosion unsettles him, he peers around cover and notices that one by one the Geth are destroying the fuel tanks.

''They're looking for me'' He mutters to himself. Several other explosions follow, he is sure his tank is next. He sneaks a look round the tank and there is one more tank left before his. He notices that all the Geth are looking away from him, up towards the sky. He follows their gaze, he finds himself looking at the Normandy. He turns quickly, moving as silently as possible towards the nuke. A unit spots him, and he desperately throws the group to buy him time. He reaches the nuke and uses his omni tool to check the time till activation. Just a few seconds left.

''Come on… come on!'' He says repeatedly. He turns at the sound of gun fire; however he is then struck in the arm. He drops holding onto the wound. ''Bastard'' he curses.

The nuke begins beeping signalling the final seconds until detonation.

''I won't be one of your husks!''

'_I still consider my time on the Normandy  
to be one of the most important  
experiences of my life.'_


End file.
